1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display module and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
The display devices have been developed from the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display device to the current liquid crystal display (LCD) device, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and E-paper display device. The sizes and weights of the current display devices are greatly reduced and the current display devices are widely used in communication, information, and consumer electronic products.
FIG. 1 is a conventional display device 1 that is an LCD device for example. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional display device 1 includes an LCD module that has an LCD panel 11, a data driving circuit 12, and a scan driving circuit 13. The data driving circuit 12 is electrically connected to the LCD panel 11 via a plurality of data lines D11˜D1n. The scan driving circuit 13 is electrically connected to the LCD panel 11 via a plurality of scanning lines S11˜S1m.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the conventional data driving circuit 12. With reference to FIG. 2, the data driving circuit 12 includes a shift register unit 122, a first stage latch unit 123, a second stage latch unit 124, and a level shift unit 125. The shift register unit 122 is electrically connected to the first stage latch unit 123. The second stage latch unit 124 is electrically connected to the first stage latch unit 123 and the level shift unit 125.
FIG. 3 is a timing control diagram of the data driving circuit 12. With reference to FIG. 3, the shift register unit 122 generates the shift register signals SR1˜SRN according to a start pulse signal S01 and a clock signal CK, and transmits the shift register signals SR1˜SRN to the first stage latch unit 123.
The first stage latch unit 123 receives an image signal S02 according to the shift register signals SR1˜SRN. The image signal S02 includes a plurality of image data and is stored in the first stage latch unit 123. The second stage latch unit 124 captures the image signal S02 to the second stage latch unit 124 according to a latch enabling signal S03. The level shift unit 125 converts the image signal S02 stored in the second stage latch unit 124 into a plurality of display signals, and the display signals are transmitted to the LCD panel 11 via the corresponding data lines D11˜D1m so as to show a display image.
However, the current display device tends to be lighter, thinner compacter. If the data driving circuit 12 and scan driving circuit 13 in the display module can be integrated to decrease the number of elements under the current structure of display device, the display device may provide more space or be even lighter so as to further lower down the production cost. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display module and a driving method thereof for decreasing the number of the driving elements.